<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love me like your first love (and i will love you as my one and only) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079198">love me like your first love (and i will love you as my one and only)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Don't copy to another site, Emotionally Repressed, Every First Possible Basically, F/F, Femslash, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Roommates, until they aren't anymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani and Jamie are estranged roommates but one day Jamie comes up with a proposition that's out of the ordinary. Dani overthinks it all and starts to think more about the situation than the other girl.</p><p>But Jamie would never let such a perfect moment go to waste. Especially since she had been waiting for it since forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>roommates at college au</p><p>warning: fluff ahead</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something strange about the entire thing.</p><p>"Are you serious?" asked Dani, unable to help the corners of her lips to turn up.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" echoed Jamie's voice through the dorm room.</p><p>It had been months since the two walked in but they never had a normal conversation despite Dani's efforts to do so. But now something shifted, making Jamie an entirely different person all of a sudden.</p><p>"Is that a yes?" Jamie was obviously impatient, not used to having to wait as long as that for people to answer her.</p><p>"Let me get this straight, you want me to come to the cinema with you," murmured the girl. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of being invited to go to the movies with someone whom she barely knew. "You have never even talked to me as much as you did right now."</p><p>"And what tells you that I don't want to change that?"</p><p>Dani thought about what her roommate was saying. She definitely didn't expect the other girl to have a complete change of heart and personality in just a matter of hours, but something told her that they were both getting ready for that exact moment for a very long time.</p><p>"Yes. I will go to the cinema with you."</p>
<hr/><p>Going to the cinema was a mundane activity for others but something told Dani that it wasn't just any other ordinary activity. First of all, nothing they would do together could ever be ordinary since they never did anything, and second, well, her gut just told her that things weren't like that.</p><p>"Why are you so nervous?" pointed out Jamie, waiting in line to finally be let into the room. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"No, don't worry. Nothing is wrong."</p><p>"Then why are you acting so strange?"</p><p>"I assure you, I'm not acting strange."</p><p>"Then what's up with you?"</p><p>"I guess that's something you'll have to wait to find out."</p><p>And with that, Jamie decided to drop it and let Dani be stubborn in silence. But even if she decided to let it go, she had a feeling that she would find out what was going on later on in the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was very much obvious that the level of awkwardness that reigned between them couldn't be there for much longer before the entire world exploded. "Why did you invite me here?" asked Dani, an unreadable expression on her face. "I know that you absolutely hate me so why in the hell would you ever go through the pain of bringing me all the way here and spend time with me. Actually, let me rephrase my question." She took a deep breath before continuing. "What is it that you want from me?"</p><p>Jamie just shook her head and chuckled as the light of the movie changed, making her hair appear to be an entirely different color. "You really don't understand things, do you?"</p><p>Dani became even more confused than she was before. "What am I supposed to understand there?"</p><p>"Dani, Dani, Dani. And just when I thought that you weren't the innocent little girl that every single other person has painted you to be. Well, I guess we all have things that others would rather change about us, right?"</p><p>"What are you even talking about? I am even more confused than I was before..."</p><p>Jamie laughed in disbelief. "I cannot believe you. You genuinely don't understand what's going on, do you?" Dani just shook her head and looked down, ashamed that she didn't understand things. "Well, if you don't know yet, then I certainly won't be the one to tell you. And as much as I hate to tell you this since I would gladly tell you myself right now, I'm afraid that you'll have to figure this one out by yourself..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in the comfort of their dorm, Dani still wondered what Jamie had wanted to tell her by saying those words. <em>You're so innocent, Dani</em>.</p><p>But Jamie didn't even know the beginning of things. She didn't know that Dani wasn't innocent and that she would come to the bottom of things. She would figure out what the hell the girl was talking about and would then confront her about it. It would all somehow come together and Jamie would then be sorry for calling Dani Clayton innocent.</p><p>Dani quickly got the idea to open her laptop and start searching for things related to going to the cinema. However, she somehow found results that pointed to the direction that she had been on a date, which totally wasn't the case. She went to the cinema with someone who wasn't exactly a friend, but she was a girl so it couldn't have been anything more.</p><p>Maybe she would become a friend.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p><p>thoughts and kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>